Ramènele vivant
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Suite de "Ma vie est un désastre" et un peu de "j'aime ton frigo". Ryo veut absolument gagner son pari contre Yamapi.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ramène-le vivant

Résumé : Ryo veut gagner le pari qu'il a fait avec Yamapi

Note : Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour l'écrire pour je ne suis pas trop déçue (pour une fois) et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Note 1 : Et mes 10 reviews alors ?

Ramène-le vivant

La porte de la loge des Kanjani s'ouvrit laissant passer Nishikido Ryo. S'écroulant sur l'une des chaises, le nouvel arrivant poussa un soupir capable de déraciner un arbre sous les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ca fait trois jours que tu fais la gueule.

_ J'ai fais un pari débile avec Yamapi. Yoko, faut que tu m'aides !

_ Héé !

S'approchant rapidement de son seul espoir, Nishikido pris les mains de Yokoyama Yu dans les siennes avant de lui lancer un regard suppliant brillant de larmes contenues.

_ Si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début.

Retournant s'écrouler sur sa chaise, Ryo se prit la tête dans les mains poussant un nouveau soupir alors qu'Okura Tadayoshi s'avançait vers lui mettant en pagaille ses cheveux pour lui montrer son soutient.

_ Y a trois jours, j'ai couché avec Pi…

_ Ca, ça change pas de d'habitude.

Lançant un regard noir à Shibutani Subaru, Yellow poussa un nouveau soupir rejetant la tête en arrière de désespoir.

_ C'était pas comme d'habitude. Pi a pris les rênes et je me suis laisser emporter. J'ai accepté un pari horrible.

Laissant un nouveau soupir lui échapper, Nishikido lança un nouveau regard suppliant à Black avant de continuer son histoire.

_ J'ai parié que je tiendrais plus longtemps que Pi sans couché.

_ Ah oui, c'est horrible.

Tournant de nouveau un regard noir vers Subaru, Ryo soupira de nouveau laissant Tacchon le prendre des ses bras.

_ Je vais pas tenir Yoko. Faut que tu m'aides !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

_ Trouve le moyen de le faire craquer.

Voyant Yasuda Shota s'approcher de lui doucement, le News attira Green sur ses genoux avant de faire signe à Blue de lui poser sa question.

_ Pourquoi tu ne le laisse pas gagner ?

_ Ce serait l'horreur ! Je pourrais plus rien faire sans qu'il ne me le rappel.

Passant un bras autour de la taille de Yasu, Yu se colla contre son dos commençant à réfléchir à un moyen de faire craquer le leader des News. Toujours installer sur les genoux de son aîné, Tacchon recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux alors qu'une moue interrogatrice s'installait sur son visage.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne le chauffes pas pour le faire craquer ?

_ Parce que je risque de craquer avant lui.

Passant son bras autour du cou de Yellow, Tadayoshi tourna la tête vers Yasuda qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir pendant que Yokoyama l'embrassait dans le cou. Sentant les bras de son aîné se resserrer sur sa taille, Okura regarda de nouveau le visage de Ryo qui arborait une moue boueuse.

_ Yoko ? Tu vas m'aider, hein ?

_ Ouais, ouais. Attends je réfléchie.

_ Tu sais que tu es le meilleur.

_ Je sais mais merci de me le rappeler. Déjà, si tu veux rester en vie, tu devrais t'éloigner de Tacchon, Nagase-sempai est dans un mauvais jour.

Retirant rapidement ses bras de la taille du plus jeune, Nishikido fit le tour de la pièce du regard vérifiant que personne autre qu'un Kanjani ne l'avait vu. Voyant son aîné pousser un soupir de soulagement, Tacchon ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler recommençant à jouer avec les cheveux de sa chaise vivante.

_ Qu'est ce que t'a fait comme connerie encore ?

_ Mais j'ai rien fait ! Il a même pas voulu que je rentre hier soir. J'ai dû aller dormir chez Yasu.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage du cadet des Kanjani alors qu'il se rapprochait encore plus de son aîné.

_ Tu crois qu'il veut plus de moi ?

Entourant de nouveau la taille de Green, Ryo le prit dans ses bras callant le visage de son cadet au creux de son cou.

_ Mais non. Il t'aime autant que j'aime Yamapi.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Yu. Ces deux-là était vraiment adorables quand ils étaient ensemble.

_ Ryo ?

_ Moui ?

_ Est-ce que t'aurais un moyen de voler le téléphone de Yamapi ?

_ Euh… Je peux demander à Tegoshi.

_ Parfait.

Retournant Shota pour qu'il lui fasse face, Yu déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Je vais le faire craquer ton Yamapi.

Le rire sadique qui accompagna cette affirmation fit soupirer le reste des Kanjani alors que Ryo envoyait déjà un mail à Tegoshi pour qu'il lui amène le portable de Yamashita.

_ Qu'est ce que tu va faire ?

Le sourire sadique de Black s'agrandit encore alors que son doigt se levait pour pointer Nishikido.

_Qu'est ce que TU va faire. Tu vas m'enregistrer ta voix à la place des sonneries de ton chéri.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour le chauffer sans risquer de te prendre au jeu.

Un sourire sadique s'étendit sur le visage de Ryo alors qu'il réfléchissait aux remarques perverses qu'il pourrait enregistrer. Toujours assis sur ses genoux, Tadayoshi soupira.

_ Et moi, tu veux pas m'aider ?

_ A quoi ?

_ A savoir pourquoi Nase-chan me fait la tête ?

Embrassant le cou de Blue, Yokoyama se demanda si il pouvait avoir une petite discussion avec son sempai sans finir en morceau.

_ D'accord. Je vais t'aider aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant pénétrer un Tegoshi Yuya tout sourire dans la pièce.

_ Ca y est, Ryo. Qu'est ce que tu veux en faire ?

_ Rien. Rien. Retourne travailler. Je te revaudrais ça.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage du jeune News alors qu'il s'approchait de son aîné.

_ Dis-moi.

Enlevant l'un de ses bras de la taille de Tacchon, Ryo attira Teshi jusqu'à lui avant de déposer un bisou sur son front.

_ Tout le monde dit que Ryo est méchant et froid mais en faite, c'est juste qu'il a ses chouchous.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Maru ? T'es jaloux ?

Secouant la tête pour signifier qu'il n'était pas jaloux, Maruyama Ryuhei s'éloigna de quelques pas de plus de Nishikido afin d'être sûr d'éviter de se prendre un coup.

Tirant sur le T-shirt de son aîné, Tegoshi attira l'attention de Yellow sur sa moue boudeuse attendant toujours sa réponse.

_ Si tu ne me dis pas, je vais tout à dire à Yamapi.

_ D'accord. Je vais changer ses sonneries.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Et vérifier qu'il ne me trompe pas tant que j'y suis.

Le sourire de Yuya s'agrandit avant qu'il ne dépose un bisou sur la joue de Ryo. Glissant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune News, Nishikido le remercia d'être venu si vite avant de le forcer à retourner travailler. C'est avec une moue boudeuse que Tegoshi quitta la loge des Kanjani.

_ Je vais aller à côté pour enregistrer les sonneries.

_ Au faite, tu peux aussi changer celle de son réveil.

Le sourire sadique de Ryo s'agrandit alors qu'il disparaissait dans la pièce voisine le téléphone du leader des News dans les mains.

_ Bon ! Maintenant que Ryo est occupé, quelqu'un veut venir voir Nagase-sempai avec moi ?

_ Avoue que t'a peur d'y aller tout seul.

_ D'accord Hina, tu peux venir avec moi.

Attrapant Murakami Shingo par le bras, Yoko le tira à sa suite en dehors de la pièce sans lui demander son avis sous les rires du reste des Kanjani. Il ne fallait pas s'attaquer au ranger Black en croyant qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences.

_ Mais, Tacchon, t'as pas une idée de ce qui arrive à Nagase ?

_ Non. Ou c'est parce que j'ai oublié son anniversaire.

Envoyant sa main rencontrer son front, Yasuda se demanda comment le plus jeune pouvait ne pas comprendre pourquoi son amant était vexé.

_ Tu lui as fait un cadeau ?

_ Ben non.

_ Tacchon !

_ Quoi ?

S'écroulant sur la chaise que Ryo avait abandonnée un peu plus tôt, Shota soupira avant d'attirer Okura sur ses genoux. Se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de Blue, Tadayoshi le laissa lui caresser les cheveux.

_ Voilà, c'est fait.

Laissant son regard faire le tour de la pièce, Nishikido remarqua que son sauveur n'était plus dedans.

_ Où est Yoko ?

_ Partit parler à Nagase.

_ Et moi je fais quoi maintenant ?

_ Ben si t'as changé tout se que tu pouvais changé, tu devrais peut-être rendre son portable à Yamapi.

_ J'appelle Tegoshi.

Déposant un bisou sur la joue d'Okura qui commençait à s'endormir sous les caresses de Yasu, Ryo envoya un nouveau mail à Yuya pour qu'il revienne chercher le téléphone de leur leader.

C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard, que Tegoshi réapparut dans la loge des Kanjani.

_ Re bonjour !

_ Yamapi ne se doute de rien ?

_ Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes.

_ Pas con.

_ J'aurais le droit à un cadeau ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yuya alors qu'il s'approchait de l'autre News présent dans la pièce.

_ J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour préparer un repas à Massu.

_ Pardon ?

_ Comment je fais pour séduire Massu si je sais pas faire la cuisine ?

Tournant son regard vers le cadet des Kanjani, Nishikido fit un sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le cadet des News.

_ Tacchon ?

_ Hm ?

_ Comment Nagase a fait pour te séduire ?

_ Il m'a promis plein de chocolat tant que je couchais avec lui.

_ Maintenant tu sais comment avoir Massu à vie.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, Yuya fit une moue boudeuse au ranger Yellow.

_ Si tu ne m'aides pas, je dis tout à Yamapi !

_ Pour quand est-ce que tu veux ton repas ?

_ Merci Ryo. Je te dirais ça plus tard.

Saluant son aîné d'un sourire et d'un petit signe de la main, Tegoshi quitta la loge des Kanjani pour remettre le portable de Yamashita là où il l'avait pris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Murakami et Yokoyama entrèrent dans la pièce.

_ Euh… Je rêve ou Tacchon m'a piqué mon copain pendant que j'étais parti discuter avec le sien.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yasuda alors qu'Okura se blottissait un peu plus entre ses bras. Attrapant Ryo, Yu fit un sourire à son amant avant de reprendre la parole.

_ On fait un échange ? Je te passe Ryo et tu me rends Yasu.

_ Hm. D'accord.

Se redressant, Tadayoshi attrapa le bras de Nishikido pendant que Yoko attrapait celui de Shota. Procédant doucement à l'échange, Green fit s'asseoir Yellow sur la chaise avant de reprendre sa place sur ses genoux pendant que Black serrait Blue dans ses bras.

_ Et Nase-chan, il a dit quoi ?

_ Qu'il t'évite pour que le reste des Tokio arrête de se foutre de sa gueule.

_ C'est même pas parce que Tacchon à oublier son anniversaire ?

_ T'as oublié son anniversaire ?

_ Euh ben oui.

_ Et tu ne me l'as pas dis avant de m'envoyer le voir ?

_ J'aurais dû ?

Secouant la tête, Yu déposa un bisou dans le cou de son amant préférant ne pas se poser de question sur la façon de pensée du plus jeune.

_ Et Ryo, tu n'as plus qu'à attendre que le téléphone de Yamapi sonne.

_ D'un coup, j'ai envie de l'appeler.

Le sourire sadique de Yu répondit à celui de Ryo.

…

Voyant l'horloge afficher midi, Yamashita permis à ses camarades d'aller manger. Arrivant à la loge des News accompagné par les rires du reste de son groupe, Tomohisa attrapa son téléphone pour voir si il avait des messages ou des appels en absence.

Un soupir s'échappa des ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que son fond d'écran avait été changé pour une photo du torse nu de son amant. Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, Yamapi comprit que Ryo avait enfin décidé t'attaquer et ainsi, de gagner leur paris. Il allait devoir être fort et garder son calme.

Son téléphone commença à vibrer avant que sa sonnerie ne se mette en marche. La voix de Nishikido s'éleva dans la pièce mais au lieu de chanter 'Code' comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle commença à chauffer toutes les personnes l'écoutant d'une voix rauque.

_ … et si tu venais me rejoindre que je lèche cette partie si sensible de…

Décrochant son téléphone pour empêcher le flot de paroles salaces de continuer à résonner dans la pièce, Yamapi essaya de cacher ses joues rougies à ses camarades qui le regardaient amusé.

_ Moshi mosh ?

_ Pi ? Comment ce passe ta journée ?

_ Très bien. Tu dois te sentir vraiment en danger pour changer mon fond d'écran et ma sonnerie.

_ C'était juste pour ne pas que tu oublies que quand j'aurais gagné ce pari tu devras faire absolument tout se que je veux.

_ Tu va devoir attendre longtemps pour pouvoir profiter à nouveau de mon corps.

C'est avec un sourire en coin que Tomohisa raccrocha avant que ses yeux ne retombe sur la photo de son fond d'écran. Saleté d'abdos trop appétissants. Laissant son sourire disparaître pour faire place à une expression paniquer, Yamashita sortie rapidement de la loge pour courir jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait les Kat-Tun.

_ Jiiiinnn ! Faut que tu m'aides ! Pitié.

_ Euh…

La musique s'arrêta laissant le soupir de Kamenashi Kazuya résonner dans la pièce avant que Yamapi ne se jette dans les bras d'Akanishi Jin pour commencer à le secouer.

_ Jin euh ! C'est super important !

_ Kazu ? Je peux ?

_ Vas-y. De toute façon, il a pas l'air de vouloir nous laisser travailler.

Le sourire de Jin s'agrandit alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami continuer à paniquer devant lui. Attirant le News jusqu'à une chaise présente dans la pièce, Akanishi le força à s'asseoir.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il peut autant faire paniquer le grand Yamashita Tomohisa, grande idole de la Johnny's et leader des News ?

_ Tu te rappelle quand tu m'as aider à me venger de Ryo ?

_ Ouais, c'était il y a trois jours.

_ Et ben, j'ai fais un pari débile avec Ryo.

_ Lequel ?

_ Le premier qui craque a perdu.

_ Sexe ?

Acquiescant à la question de Jin, Tomohisa laissa son regard faire le tour du reste des Kat-Tun qui le scrutait amusé.

_ Et alors ? Ryo va craquer avant toi de tout façon.

_ Sauf si…

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, Yamapi l'ouvrit pour montrer à son meilleur ami le fond d'écran que son amant y avait mis. Le regard de Jin s'agrandit fortement en remarquant qu'on voyait même le boxer de Ryo à travers son pantalon entrouvert.

_ Et ben, il a pas fait dans la dentelle.

_ Il a changé et verrouiller avec un code toutes mes sonneries.

_ Quelle sonnerie ?

_ Appel-moi pour voir.

Allant chercher son téléphone, Akanishi fit se que lui avait demander de faire Yamashita. Lorsque la voix de Ryo s'éleva dans la pièce rauque et vibrante de désir, le leader des News pu voir les joues de tous les Kat-Tun se colorer fortement.

_ Tu vois ! Faut que tu m'aides ! Je ne vais pas tenir !

_ Déjà que j'ai moi-même très envie d'aller le voir et de le violer, je comprends.

_ Tu vas m'aider, hein ?

Lançant un regard larmoyant et plein d'espoir à son meilleur ami, Tomohisa joignit ses mains le priant de lui sauver la vie.

_ D'accord. Laisse-moi réfléchir.

_ Dépêches-toi de trouver qu'on puisse se remettre au travail.

Discutant entre eux, les Kat-Tun attendirent que leur A trouve une idée débile et salace pour sauver le leader des News.

_ Ah j'ai trouvé.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui mais je peux rien faire avant demain. Il va falloir que j'aille acheter quelques trucs. Tu penses pouvoir tenir ?

_ Tu me promets que ça va marcher ?

_ C'est sadique, c'est mesquin et c'est pervers. Ca ne peut que marcher.

_ Alors je peux tenir jusqu'à demain matin. Je te laisse te remettre au travail ou Kame va me tuer.

Acquiescant à la remarque de Yamapi, Kamenashi força ses camarades à se remettre en place et rapidement si ils ne voulaient pas se faire hurler dessus. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, le News sortit de la pièce priant pour que la solution de Jin réussisse et qu'il arrive à tenir jusqu'au lendemain.

…

Se dirigeant rapidement vers la loge des Kat-Tun, Yamashita pensa très fort que si Akanishi n'étais pas là, il le tuerait. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, Tomohisa laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce avant de commencer à paniquer.

_ Jin n'est pas là ?

_ Oula. T'as l'air vraiment en panique là.

_ C'est le cas ! Où il est ?

_ Juste derrière toi.

Se retournant rapidement, le News se jeta dans les bras de Jin faisant tout son possible pour se retenir de le frapper.

_ J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné et que je…

_ Du calme. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?

_ Il a aussi changé mon réveil et j'ai pas réussis à l'éteindre alors j'ai dû écouter le message en entier et c'était l'horreur et…

_ T'as dû te finir sous la douche ?

_ Oui ! C'est la fin du monde !

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Jin fut surpris de voir que son improbable hypothèse était juste.

_ Ah oui. Quand même.

_ Dis-moi que t'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Pitié !

Sortant une bouteille de son sac, Akanishi la tendit à Yamapi avec un sourire sadique.

_ Je t'explique ?

…

C'est avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et en lançant un 'bonjour' plus que joyeux que Ryo pénétra dans la loge des Kanjani. Le rire sadique de Yoko résonna dans la pièce augmentant les sourires que ses camarades avaient esquissé devant la bonne humeur de Yellow.

_ Ca a marché alors ?

_ Pi à filer sous la douche comme si il avait le feu au cul après avoir entendu son nouveau réveil.

_ Bien sûr. Tu doutais de mon génie ?

_ Non. Mais je préfère quand il m'aide que quand il me tombe dessus.

_ Comme tout le monde.

Laissant son regard parcourir la pièce, Nishikido remarqua qu'un de ses camarades manquait.

_ Et Tacchon ?

_ En retard.

Les Kanjani discutèrent bruyamment pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Okura ne pénètre dans la pièce d'un pas traînant. Saluant discrètement ses aînés, Tadayoshi s'écroula sur le canapé présent dans la pièce avant de fermer avec un soupir fatigué.

_ Tacchon ? Ca ne va pas ?

_ Nase-chan a craqué hier soir.

Les sourires pervers de Subaru et de Ryo s'agrandirent alors que les autres s'interrogeaient sur la signification des paroles de leur cadet.

_ Et il a l'air de t'avoir bien fatigué.

_ J'peux dormir ?

_ Encore 10 minutes.

Baillant fortement, Tacchon se calla un peu mieux au fond de son siège avant de fermer les yeux près à s'endormir dans la seconde.

_ Euh… On peut m'expliquer ?

Tournant un regard bien pervers vers Maru, Subaru rigola avant de répondre à la question.

_ Nagase lui a fait se que Ryo n'a pas pu faire à Yamapi.

_ Bonjour, bonjour.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la loge pour voir Tegoshi entrer avec un grand sourire dans la pièce.

_ Teshi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je viens te demander ce que tu me dois.

Tendant une bouteille d'eau à Ryo, Yuya lui fit un grand sourire enfantin et moqueur faisant rigoler le reste de Kanjani. Ouvrant la bouteille quand son cadet lui avait donné, Nishikido en bu quelques gorgés avant de soupirer.

_ Ce soir alors ?

_ Non. Demain soir. Mais je veux qu'on discute du menu que j'ai le temps de faire des courses pour avoir tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

C'est avec un nouveau soupir que Ryo attira Teshi dans un coin de la pièce pour discuter de son fameux menu.

…

Frappant à la porte avant de rentrer dans la salle de répétition des Kat-Tun, Yamapi fit un grand sourire aux membres présents avant de s'approcher de Jin.

_ C'est fait.

_ Comment ?

_ Personne ne fait attention à un gamin avec un sourire innocent. Et son prix n'est pas très élevé.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui dois ?

_ Le couvrir lui et son amant quand ils seront absent après-demain.

Le sourire sadique de Jin s'agrandit rejoignant celui déjà présent de Tomohisa.

_ Si ça ne dérange pas Monsieur le leader de News, faudrait qu'on se remettre au travail.

_ Désolé Kame. Je m'en vais et je t'embête plus. Ne me tue pas.

Quittant la pièce les mains bien en évidence, Yamashita retourna jusqu'à sa loge le sourire aux lèvres.

…

Le tournage de l'émission des Kanjani avait commencé depuis quelques minutes lorsque Ryo commença à grogner. Lorsqu'ils furent autorisés à prendre une pause, Nishikido se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes sous les regards surpris de ses camarades.

Quand il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, il attrapa Yokoyama par les épaules pour commencer à le secouer.

_ Fait quelque chose !

_ Calme-toi et explique-moi !

_ Je… J'arrive pas à le faire passer.

_ Passer quoi ?

Le rire de Subaru résonna dans la pièce alors que Ryo continuait de sautiller sur place. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Red qui tentait de se calmer.

_ A mon avis, Yamapi à trouver un moyen de contre-attaquer.

_ Quoi ? Mais comment ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Devant les interrogations de Yu, Baru ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire à nouveau alors que Nishikido gémissait de la lenteur de ses camarades. Son problème était pourtant plus que voyant.

_ Qu'est ce qui te faire rire enfin ?

Pointant du doigt l'entre jambe de Ryo au milieu de son fou rire, Subaru rigola encore plus devant les exclamation de surprise du reste des Kanjani.

_ Aphrodisiaque ?

_ Etant donné que je n'arrive pas à le faire dégonfler, je pense oui.

_ J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque là.

_ T'aurais surtout dû y penser avant lui.

_ Désolé mais c'est trop bas pour moi, ça.

_ Super ? Et qu'est ce que je fais moi, maintenant ?

_ Retourne aux toilettes pendant que je réfléchie.

Grognant pour bien montrer qu'il était contre l'idée de se finir tout seul sachant que son problème ne passerais pas si facilement, Yellow quitta quand même la pièce laissant ses camarades réfléchir à une solution mais avant de sortir, il précisa quand même quelque chose.

_ Pi ne serait jamais capable de faire quelque chose comme ça.

_ Faut donc trouver qui a pu penser à ça à sa place.

_ Un coup pareil, c'est pas à la portée de tout le monde !

Acquiesçant à la remarque de Murakami, Yokoyama commença à passer en revu toute les personnes capable d'avoir cette idée.

_ Mais oui ! Ca ne peut être que lui !

_ Lui qui ?

_ Jin !

Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Yasuda, Yu sorti précipitamment de la pièce.

…

La porte de s'ouvrit rapidement faisant soupirer Kamenashi qui commençait à se demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas organisé un complot contre lui.

_ Jiiiinnn !

_ Yoko ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ C'était toi, hein ?

S'approchant du Kanjani perturbateur, Kame posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de le forcer à se diriger vers la sortie.

_ Connaissant Jin, c'est sûrement de ça faute. Mais pour le moment, faut qu'on travaille.

_ Euh… Kazu ? C'est pas toujours de ma faute tu sais.

_ Souvent.

_ Oui mais là tu sais même pas de quoi il parle ?

_ Du problème de RyoPi puisque tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Donc c'est sûrement de ta faute !

_ Mais c'est de sa faute au départ !

Soupirant en comprenant qu'Akanishi ne reprendrait pas le travail tant qu'il ne savait pas ce que Yu avait à lui dire. Faisant signe à ses camarades qu'ils avaient le droit de prendre une pause, Kazuya quitta la pièce légèrement furieux.

_ Bon ! Discutons.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ C'est toi qui as fourni de l'aphrodisiaque à Yamapi ?

_ Oui. C'est toi qui à dis à Ryo de changer les sonneries de Pi ?

_ Oui.

_ Donc c'est bien de ta faute.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes dans la pièce avant que Yu ne le casse.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

_ J'abandonne pas Pi.

_ Et je n'abandonnerais pas Ryo.

_ Donc ?

_ Faut les faire craquer en même temps.

Réfléchissant à un moyen de briser le pari du couple RyoPi, Jin et Yu commencèrent à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

…

Pénétrant dans la pièce dans laquelle Jin l'attendait, Yamashita essaya de faire marcher arrière quand il ne trouva que Nishikido dans la salle. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit de nouveau la porte, il la trouva fermer à clé.

_ Super ! On est coincé.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Jin m'a demandé de venir.

_ Yu m'a dis de l'attendre ici.

_ On s'est fait avoir ?

_ Et pas qu'un peu.

S'installant contre la porte, Tomohisa détailla son amant qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son regard dériva rapidement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Ryo. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yamapi en voyant la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon de son aîné.

Grognant en voyant le sourire de Pi, Nishikido alla s'assoire sur une chaise essayant de cacher son problème.

_ C'est vraiment salop ce que t'as fait. Tout ça pour gagner un pari.

_ Parce que ce que tu m'as fait c'était mieux ?

_ C'est moins pire.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamashita alors qu'il s'avançait doucement dans la pièce. S'installant sur une chaise à côté de son amant, Tomohisa posa sa main sur sa cuisse faisant sursauter son aîné.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide à faire passer ça ?

_ Ca comptera comme si j'avais gagné ou pas ?

_ Match nul. C'est sûrement ce que voulais les deux crétins qui nous on aidé.

_ Match nul ? Je ne pourrais pas profiter de ton corps pendant une semaine ?

_ Non.

Regardant Ryo, Yamapi aurait pu parier qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire subir si il perdait ce pari. Le sourire du leader des News s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de son aîné.

_ Pas d'accord.

Le rire de Tomohisa résonna dans la pièce faisant soupirer Nishikido.

_ Je ne peux rien pour toi alors.

_ Hé ! C'est toi qui m'as mis dans cette situation ! On devrais faire une pause dans le pari le temps que tu me débarrasse de ça et on reprend après.

_ Ce serait comme tout reprendre dès le début. Tu pourrais de nouveau tenir une semaine sans rien ?

De nouveau Yamashita pu voir tous les neurones de Ryo commencer à surchauffer avant qu'un soupire ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

_ Non. T'as raison. Ca va pas être possible.

_ Et donc ? On fait quoi ?

_ Abandonne.

_ Si tu veux que j'abandonne il va falloir me faire craquer.

Laissant sa langue glisser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les morde, Tomohisa plongea un regard brûlant dans celui gourmand de son amant.

_ Tu es un monstre.

_ J'ai tout appris de toi.

_ L'élève dépasse le maître, c'est ça ?

Le sourire de Yamashita s'agrandit encore avant que Ryo ne se penche un peu plus vers lui laissant son souffle caresser ses lèvres. Le regard de Pi glissa jusqu'aux lèvres de son amant.

_ Sûrement.

_ Pourtant… Tu m'as l'air… Mal à l'aise.

_ Je…

Se rapprochant encore un peu de son cadet, Nishikido laissa ses lèvres frôler les siennes. Se reculant de quelques millimètres, Ryo s'amusa du soupir de frustration de laissa échapper son amant. S'éloignant encore un peu de Tomohisa, le plus vieux ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son cadet se rapprocher de lui.

_ Pi ?

_ Hm ?

Humidifiant ses lèvres, Nishikido se recula lentement jusqu'à être appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise forçant Yamapi à avancer. S'installant sur les genoux de Ryo pour que la distance entre leurs lèvres ne se réduit pas, Tomohisa laissa son aîné poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Attirant son cadet un peu plus prêt, Ryo fit se toucher leurs torses essayant d'oublier les frissons que le bassin de Yamapi collé à son érection lui faisait ressentir.

_ Embrasse-moi.

Supprimant les quelques millimètres qui restaient entre ses lèvres et celles de son amant, Yamashita embrassa son aîné.

Mettant fin au baiser, Nishikido laissa un immense sourire s'installer sur son visage.

_ Pi ?

_ Hm ?

_ Tu as perdu.

Revenant à la réalité, Yamapi quitta rapidement les genoux de Ryo une expression horrifié sur le visage.

_ Non !

_ Oh si !

_ Tu… Tu… T'as triché !

Le rire de Ryo s'éleva dans la pièce avant qu'il ne force son cadet à reprendre sa place sur ses genoux.

_ Je suis sûr que nos témoins seront d'accord avec moi.

_ Mais il n'y a personne dans cette pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup avant que Jin ne déboule dans la pièce.

_ Pi ! Tu foires ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'aider !

_ Mais… J'ai rien fais !

_ C'est pas ce que dis la caméra placer là.

Se retournant pour voir Yokoyama lui pointer un morceau du plafond, Yamashita soupira.

_ Vous voulez tous ma mort.

_ Si c'est celle à laquelle je pense… Ouais trop !

Levant les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque de Ryo, Yamapi se tourna vers Jin pour le supplier du regard.

_ Désolé Pi-chan mais un pari est un pair et petit Ryo à gagner.

_ Mais il a triché !

_ Il n'y avait aucune règle contre la tricherie. En tout cas, Ryo ne m'a rien dis là-dessus et tu n'as rien dis à Jin non plus.

Le sourire de Yu se fit encore plus sadique alors que Nishikido acquiesçait à sa réflexion pendant que Yamapi soupirait de désespoir.

_ Et toi Bakanishi ! Tu ne pourrais pas soutenir ton meilleur ami ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu m'offres en échange ?

_ J'empêche Kame de te crier dessus.

_ J'aime quand il me cri dessus. Au moins, il ne m'ignore pas.

Laissant un nouveau soupir lui échapper, Tomohisa s'approcha un peu plus de Ryo jusqu'à se blottir dans ses bras.

_ C'est pas juste. Vous êtes tous contre moi.

_ Tu reconnais enfin ta défaite.

_ Ouais. T'as gagné, tricheur.

_ Bon, les gars. Vous m'excusez mais je vais rentrer maintenant.

Attrapant Yamapi par les hanches, Nishikido le souleva jusqu'à son épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Ramène-le vivant !

Fin

Peut-être que je vous ferai une suite (encore) quand je serais d'humeur à vous écrire un bon lemon.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
